


RED VELVET

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 5 (costume spoiler)<br/>Summary: Arthur gives Gwen a dress before the feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED VELVET

**Title: RED VELVET**

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen OC (maid)**

**Spoilers: Series 5 (costume spoiler)**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** Arthur gives Gwen a dress before the feast.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

This is part of the Queen's Couture series.

 

**RED VELVET**

When she first saw her gift lying on their bed she was shocked. Gwen had always been a modest woman and this dress was anything but modest. She didn’t want to say anything to Arthur that would hurt his feelings. She just wasn’t sure it was her style.

“Do you like it?” Arthur asked from the doorway.

“It’s lovely.” Gwen smiled at him.

“It’s for the feast. I had it made special.” Arthur’s grin was like a boy at Christmas.  

“You really shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble. I have other dresses to wear.”

“I wanted to. I am King and it‘s my privilege to spoil my Queen.” Arthur insisted.

“I suppose so.” Gwen turned back to look at the dress on the bed.

“I’ll come get you before the feast. I have some documents to go over.” Arthur said as he headed out the door.

Gwen watched him leave and sighed. She just wasn’t sure.

Her maid came in to prepare her bath and help her dress for the feast.

“Oh your majesty what a lovely gown!” The girl said.

“It was a gift from the King.” Gwen smiled.

“You will be stunning in it.”

Gwen bathed and her maid helped her into the beautiful rich red velvet gown. It barely covered her. Arthur must be mad. Every man in at the feast will be looking at her in a not too nice way. She was just about to tell the maid she was going to wear something else when Arthur came in.

“Guinevere … you look….” He just stood there with love playing over his face.

“Are you sure? It’s a bit low.” Gwen looked at herself in the mirror.

Arthur walked up behind her and slid his hand around her slender waist and planted a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder.

That was the moment the Gwen fell in love with her gift.   

 


End file.
